Secrets are always reveled by letters
by DracoMalfoyIsMine
Summary: The PC and BB are forced to write letters to the person that they pull out of the hat. The letter must not include their name and anything that would give it away.
1. Intro Alicia's letter

The PC and BB are forced to write letters to the person that they pull out of the hat. The letter must not include their name and anything that would give it away.

The first person to step up pulls out **Alicia Rivera.**

Dear Alicia,

_This is the last person you would think that would right this. I HATE YOU! Your a bitch and a backstabber. I may act as your friend but really, I'm hooking up with Josh behind your back! Haha! I'm not as nice as I am and I? Can't wait till you no who I am, because you going down!_  
_Ending on a nice note, i love you _

xoxo, Someone you love

OoOoOoOoO

Review who you think wrote it.  
xoxo, Alexis. 


	2. Massie's letter

The next person steps up and pulls out **Massie Block.**

_Dear Bitch, _

_As you see, I personally think your a bitch. You stole my boyfriend... or was that Alicia...? I dont really care I still hate you. And I have Derrick... yup he's dating the one person he would never date. But then again, I am paying him... all well, _  
_See ya bitch._  
_Lots of Hate,_  
_Hater_

OoOoOoOoO

Review who you think wrote it.  
xoxo, Alexis.


	3. Derrick's Letter

The next person steps up and pulls out **Derrick Harrington  
**

_Derrick,  
__I've loved you since the day we met in grade 6. First I thought in was just a crush, when we were best friends... Then it turned into LOVE. I really hope you can regonise my writting so you can come and ask me out. I know your probaly not over Massie yet, but at least give me a try? Thanks_

Your secret admirier 3

OoOoOoOoO

Review who you think wrote it.  
xoxo, Alexis.


	4. Cam's letter

The next person steps up and pulls out **Cam Fisher  
**

_Fishy,  
I hate you, you wanna know why? CUZ YOUR DATING CLAIRE STACEY LYONS! I have been in love with Claire since year 7 (a/n there in year 10). I know I dated other girls buut I cant get over her. Meet me over near BOCD oak tree if you wanna fight me for her. I'll be waiting  
Be there_

_Claire's future husband :)  
_

OoOoOoOoO

Review who you think wrote it.  
xoxo, Alexis.


	5. Dylan's Letter

The next person steps up and pulls out **Dylan Marvil  
**

_Dyl-Pickles,_

_I know your secret. You fat and Ugly but that doesnt stop you from trying to get my boyfriend. I see you flirt with him every day. I wouldnt be surprised if you were secretly dating him. See I know everything. Dyl im part of the PC, and the PC tell each other everything. I spoke to Massie and she wants me to tell you your out of the PC forever. Sorry, it's Massie's choice, not mine. _

_Your Backstabber  
_

OoOoOoOoO

Review who you think wrote it.  
xoxo, Alexis.


	6. Claire's letter

The next person steps up and pulls out **Claire Lyons  
**

_Claire-Bear,_

_I hate that your in the PC, I wish the PC never became alpha's of High School. Then life could of just stayed like it was before YOU came. I know, at the start if the letter it seemed I was your friend, but I wasent, I was explaining how I hate your in the PC, because with you in the PC it was the hardest thing to get the PC on top. Sorry sweety, but your the worst thing that ever happened to me. _

_From, Your wost nightmare  
_

OoOoOoOoO

Review who you think wrote it.  
xoxo, Alexis.


	7. Kemp's Letter

The next person steps up and pulls out **Kemp Hurley  
**

_Kempy-Boy_

_Its true is it? You like Massie? I thought you liked me. I even quit my fave thing for you and thins is how you repay me? Thats slack. It might be obvious that I like you, but i dont care! byebye... FOREVER!_

_You lover :)  
_

OoOoOoOoO

Review who you think wrote it.  
xoxo, Alexis.


	8. Chris' Letter

The next person steps up and pulls out **Chris Plovert****  
**

_Chris,_

_I'm madly in love with you, you may be a perv, but your my perv, I have liked you since I met you at Massie's halloween party. I really hope you like me back, because that will be awkward with our close friendship. Love you  
You lover_

OoOoOoOoO

Review who you think wrote it.  
xoxo, Alexis.


	9. Kristens letter

The next person steps up and pulls out **Kristen Gregory****  
**

_Kris,_

_I dont wanna be a perv, i have a stalker, but i love you and i wanna stop, we would be unstoppable together, soccer lovers, and lovers together... ewww... im turning into cammie :p. anyway, meet me in the forest near you apartment building.  
Love you  
_

OoOoOoOoO

Review who you think wrote it.  
xoxo, Alexis.


	10. Josh's letter

The next person steps up and pulls out** Josh hotz  
**

_I hate you, you wanna now why, you came to Briawood and done something you never should of done... you came in with your fake story and kissed Claire... when i liked one of you... i'll give you a hint, im either Cam or Alicia. Thats alll your getting, i hate you, did you know that. Got it? Understand it? Good._

_I HATE YOU!  
_

OoOoOoOoO

Review who you think wrote it.  
xoxo, Alexis.


	11. Olivia's letter

The next person steps up and pulls out** Olivia Ryan  
**

_Dear Olivia, _

_I've have turned gay, and i'm falling for you, ur beautiful, to bad you never relise me, but your that Blonde, you might love me to. ily :)_

_xoxo,_  
_L._

OoOoOoOoO

Review who you think wrote it.  
xoxo, Alexis.


	12. Layne's letter

The next person steps up and pulls out** Layne Abeley  
**

Layne,

I love your fashion sence, and some peeple mite think I'm an idiot for liking you. But I want you 2 be my frend

xoxo,  
You new bestie

OoOoOoOoO

Review who you think wrote it.  
xoxo, Alexis.  
(btw the spelling mistakes were on perpose, ;))


End file.
